Localized
by goodbye summer
Summary: Temui si Sasuke, anak Teknik Material yang semua bajunya terbuat dari boyfriend material. Dan temui si Sakura, anak arsitektur yang sukses bikin cewe sekampus patah hati. [AU/Non Baku/Open Plot Request]
1. Prolog

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Prolog

1\. Uchiha Sasuke

Coba tanyain deh ke semua orang seantero kampus, siapa yang gak kenal dia? Mulai dari dosen, temen angkatan, kakak tingkat, maba, petugas kebersihan, penjaga kantin dan mang mang dagang martabak depan kampus pasti kenal lah ama dia sob! Kordiv humas tercinta kita yang satu ini emang aktif banget di kepanitiaan dan unit beladiri. Selain itu, dia jadi mahasiswa kesayangan dosen yang rajin masuk matkul umum.

Orangnya sih emang, rada irit bicara apalagi kalo sama cewe genit. Beuh! sumpah itu muka minta ditoyor karena datarnya naudzubillah, gabisa kali ya senyum dikit walaupun pura-pura. Hal itu juga berlaku saat Sasuke (sapaan akrabnya) lagi bareng ama sohibnya si Naruto anak Teknik Mesin, padahal mereka lengket bgt 24/7. Pernah sih beredar gosip gegara cewe-cewe korban kecuekan Sasuke ingin balas dendam dengan menyebarkan kabar nista bahwa Sasuke adalah gay dan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Naruto. Yaelah please deh, Sasuke gay? Pasangannya Naruto? Big No! Masih syukur dia digosipin dating ama ibu kantin deh.

Tapi kemudian, gosip itu terpatahkan setelah Sasuke mengunggah foto seorang cewe yang berlari membelakangi kamera di akun instagram. Selama ini, instagram Sasuke feedsnya cuma dipenuhi dengan foto-foto pemandangan alam ala ala traveller mtma. Bahkan dia jarang banget upload foto dirinya sendiri. Kalaupun ada itu cuma satu-dua dan bareng keluarganya. Tapi sob! Pas itu dia upload foto seorang cewe! Jelas banget bukan Tante Mikoto, nyokapnya! Dan ternyata, cewe itu Haruno Sakura sob! Anak arsitektur yang imut dan manis bgt kaya kue mochi. Dan lebih parah lagi, lo tau gak caption fotonya gimana?

ini anak emang gak bisa diem dikit ya.  
158Comment

hsakura: kebiasaan deh foto gabilang-bilang-_-

naruto_u: buset masih anget nih, traktir gue makan indomie ya besok

itachiu: adeknya Sasori? buset kalah cepet gue

awuzumakikarin: ?!

Yagitu deh, menurut gosip yang beredar pula mereka jadian gara-gara satu kepanitiaan bareng. Klise sih, cinta lokasi.  
Oiya, Sasuke itu tipikal yang menghargai waktu bersama keluarga. Dia deket banget sama nyokapnya, dan mengidolakan kakaknya sendiri Uchiha Itachi. Ya walaupun gak jarang kita akan mendapatkan dia dan kakaknya berantem gara gara hal sepele. Kalo lagi bareng Itachi dan mamanya, Sasuke gabakal tuh jaim jaim sok keren.

Gini nih impersonate Sasuke kalo dia lagi bareng kakaknya:  
"sialan, curang nih lo mainnya"  
"pinjem mobil lo bang, mau nganter mama"  
"bang barca menang lagi tuh, traktiran kek" (si Itachi kalah taroan neh)  
"lo sih enak gak kena marah bokap"  
"bang ada salam dari gina anak mesin katanya folbek instagram dia"  
"pinjem duit lah bang"  
"kapan balik?"  
"siapa yg ngabisin kopi gue?"  
"bang, kata sakura lo jelek banget hari ini" (padahal aslinya Sakura bilang kalo si Itachi cakep gak ada abisnya)  
"hn, gue yg makan tomat di kulkas"  
"mager gue basketan, panas"  
"lo kan banyak duit, beliin sepatu kek"  
"bang emang dulu, ada anak kaya gitu pas lo kuliah?"

Nah kalo sama mamanya Sasuke bakal nurut gitu, anak mama gitulah. Ya bener kan, kalo bukan anak mamanya anak siapa coba? anak nyai gue? gak kan.  
"Ma, masih lama ya?" (Ini pas nganterin nyokap belanja di supermarket, nyokap bingung pilih marjan apa abc gitu)  
"Iya Sasuke tidur entar lagi, ini masih ngerjain tugas"  
"Ma, Ayah kecewa banget ya sama Sasuke?"  
"Ma, Sakura..."  
"Tadi sayurnya asin, gak kaya masakan mama"  
"Apasih Ma, Sasuke sama Sakura kan masih kuliah" (kalo nyokap lagi nyindir dengan kata kata pengen gendong cucu)  
"Itu bagus, semuanya bagus" (kalo diajak nyokap belanja baju. Sasuke sih seneng diajak belanja karena akhir akhirnya dia kadang dibeliin sepatu baru, atau paling mentok makan siang bareng mamanya)

2\. Haruno Sakura

Setelah kabar kalo dia dan Sasuke emang pacaran, followers instagramnya nambah alhamdulillah. Dia emang harus makasih deh sama Sasuke. Tapi gajadi deh, lagian yang ngehujat dia di instagram juga nambah gegara hubungannya sama Sasuke. Tapi yauda sih, Sakura bukan tipikal yang mudah tersulut emosinya kalo soal sepele beginian (gatau hal sepele lainnya ya). Malah kadang ia ladeni dengan komen-komen candaan. Contohnya sewaktu dia upload foto Sasuke dan dirinya lagi makan eskrim terus pada belepotan tapi mukanya si Sasuke kaya bete gitu kan karena dipaksa senyum ama Sakura.

and i will always be your annoying partner, ehe.  
56Comment

hanaaabi: couple goalsss bgt kak

awuzumakikarin: mukanya sasuke kesiksa bgt ya abis jd pacar lo

inochan: mukanya sakura pengen banget dibawa ke kua tuh sasuke23

hsakura: awuzumakikarin iya nih, tapi kata dia gapapa deh kan disiksanya sama bidadari kahyangan || inochan mau gue block semua sosmed lo?

Berbanding lurus dengan Sasuke, dia juga aktif di kepanitiaan. Juga jadi bagian dari pers kampus di tengah-tengah sibuknya kehidupan kuliah arsitekturnya yang harus bolak-balik studio dan pergi ke toko alat tulis buat beli peralatan baru. Sakura ini anaknya gampang bergaul dan punya temen dimana-mana. Semua dia jadiin temen, sampe mas mas mekdi pun sohiban ama dia.

Sakura suka jalan-jalan, dan itu salah satu alasan dia cocok banget sama Sasuke. Kalau mereka sama-sama jenuh dan pusing mikirin tugas yang gak kelar-kelar, Sakura pasti ngajak Sasuke jalan-jalan. Kadang ke tempat wisata alam gitu, kebun binatang, atau cuma keliling kota ngabisin bensin mobilnya Sasuke. Tapi ada yang beda dari mereka, Sakura suka banget sama yang namanya anak kecil. Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya deh. Pernah suatu ketika mereka cfd-an dan ketemu anak kecil imut banget nangis. Terus kata Sasuke, "udah deh Ra, entar juga ibunya kesini" tapi Sakura malah beliin itu anak kecil balon dan mereka berakhir dengan menemani anak kecil itu tadi sampe Ibunya balik dari toilet.

Walaupun Sakura suka sama anak kecil, tapi dia musuh abadi kalo lagi bareng adiknya, Konohamaru. Ada aja yang harus diperdebatkan. Tapi semenjak Konohamaru udah masuk SMA, dia jadi kalem gitu deh sama Sakura. Apalagi pas dia lagi suka ama cewe dan minta pendapat Sakura, yaelah baik kalo ada maunya tuh.

Selain punya adik, Sakura juga punya kakak namanya Sasori. Pas SMA, Sasori ini se-geng gitulah sama Itachi. Dan begitu kabar Sakura jadian sama Sasuke kedenger ama Sasori, dia kaya yang shock berat gitu. Masalahnya, dia tau sisi positif dan ternistanya Itachi dan yakali dia gabisa dapet saudara ipar yang lebih baik?

Sakura itu berasal dari keluarga yang biasa aja, gak kayak Sasuke yg bergelimang harta. Ya mirip lah ama Kate Middleton dan Pangeran William, jaaaah. Tapi, Sakura bersyukur banget memiliki keluarga kaya mereka. Apalagi nyokap dan bokapnya yang kocak.

3\. Uzumaki Naruto

Anak Teknik Mesin yg maco abis, sohibnya Sasuke nih. Ini dia yg berjasa membuat Sasuke terkenal di kalangan mang mang yang suka jualan di depan kampus. Karena setiap mereka berdua dateng ke mang mang dagang martabak misalnya, si Naruto mesti mengucapkan mantra: Sasuke yg bayar ya mang.

Sasuke sih udah gondok naudzubillah deh, coba aja kalo bukan sohib udah abis itu muka Naruto kelindes ban mobil Sasuke. Di mata Sasuke, Naruto adalah org yang paling berjasa. Tentu aja karena dialah yang nyomblangin Sasuke ama Sakura.

Naruto punya pacar cantik banget anak kedokteran kampus sebelah, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Kalem, anggun, 360 derajat beda bgt sama Naruto yang urakan dan tidak santai. Eh tapi kalo di depan Hinata sih malah Naruto jadi suka gugup gitu, kokoro tdk tenang, dan jantung ingin copot. Suer dah, dia mana bisa urakan.

Bonus Impersonate Naruto kalo lagi bareng Sasuke:  
"Sas bayarin dong, lupa bawa dompet" (setiap mereka makan bareng)  
"Sakura tuh ya gak suka kalo..."  
"Garing amat lo nge-chat begituan, receh tau gak" (sewaktu Sasuke dan Sakura lg pdkt.  
"bodo amat sas, laper gue" (kalo lagi ada jam kuliah, dan Naruto milih buat telat)  
"Gak kuat gue Sas ama Hinata, dia cantik bgt tiap hari. Lama-lama ayan gue"  
"Anying ya si Kiba, pegang pegang cewe gue. Dia belum tau rasanya dibogem pake tangan gue kali ya Sas"  
"Sas lo inget Hartono gak? Temen kita sd?..."  
"Sepatu lo baru mulu, kasih gue napa satu"  
dan semua bacotan Naruto hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hn' oleh Sasuke. Untung Naruto gak gondok. Yakali dia gondok, gabisa dapet makan gratisan dong.

4\. Yamanaka Ino

Terakhir ada Ino. Dia temen nyinyir Sakura sejak tk sampai sekarang. Cantik, bodi oke, fashionable, sayang kecengannya dimana-mana. Tapi terakhir kali cerita sama Sakura, dia serius gitu sama anak satu fakultasnya, Sai. Ino ini anak desain interior sedangkan Sai dekave. Iya, dkv, yg sampe bikin mahasiswanya engga tidur. Lihat aja muka Sai pucet gitu kan setiap harinya.

.

.

.

Halo! Goodbyesummer balik dan kali ini nemu ide baru lagi, jah. Ide baru aja terus, yg dulu-dulu kapan dilanjutin? huhu gegara akun lokal-lokalan bertebaran di twitter nih. Fic ini bakal berisi oneshot/ficlet rada nista dari AU yang gue bikin, isinya bakal random. Dan dari satu chapter ke chapter lain ceritanya gabakal nyambung, tapi tetep satu AU gitu deh.

Oiya, buat fic kali ini gue bakal buka open request plot nih, tapi dengan AU yang udah gue sediain itu tadi hihi. Ada ide? Buru pm gue deh ya:)) eh tapi sebelumnya...

KEEP/DELETE? 


	2. Pepet Terus

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

1\. Pepet Terus

Pertamakali Sasuke tau Sakura ya dari Naruto. Kaya biasanya, Naruto emang suka ngenalin cewe-cewe cakep hasil observasinya. Observasi ini mulai Naruto lakuin dari ajang ospek, makrab, sampe kkn. Naruto mah kalo lagi ada event organisasi dinyambi ama modus kali (insaf dong, gak inget Hinata kali ya). Nah ditambah lagi, waktu itu Naruto lagi ngeyel ke Sasuke minta ditemenin pemotretan di sekre nya pers buat rubrik inspirasi di koran kampus. Sasuke sih udah bete, tapi bete-bete gitu dia tetep mau nemenin hal-hal gak penting yang dilakuin Naruto.

Dari situ dia kenal deh sama Sakura berkat Naruto banyak gacor pas sesi pemotretan. Si Sakuranya ini emang klop sama Naruto sama-sama banyak omongnya, Sakura juga extrovert yg mudah bergaul bahkan sama anak yg gak dikenal sekalipun. Ya Sasuke sih biasa aja kan waktu itu, apalagi kalo menyangkut urusan percintaan dia mah cuek bebek. Dan lagipula ini baru pertemuan pertama. Sakura sih juga gak cantik-cantik amat, maksudnya banyak nih cewe di kampus yang cantik. Dan jelas, kecantikan bukan tolak ukur buat dia jadiin pacar bagi Sasuke.

Nah tapi sob, emang kalo jodoh gak kemana sih ya. Merekapun dipertemukan di satu kepanitiaan buat pertamakali. Event ini kaya festival musik, dan alasan kenapa Sasuke ikutan soalnya ada band lokal favorit dia yang bakal ngisi acara. Ya kalilah bisa foto bareng. Dan kalo Sakura karena dia denger-denger acara ini buat menggalang dana bagi rumah kanker anak-anak gitu. Kalo acara charity sih, Sakura emang berminat banget buat gabung.

Sasuke kaya biasanya jadi kordiv humas, kata anak-anak sih dia berpotensi banget jadi kepan (ketua panitia) tapi sayang Sasukenya nolak mulu. Biasanya sih dia bakal bilang gini, "Males ah gue, berat." Si Sasuke emang dasarnya gak ambis-ambis amat soal ginian yang penting ipk nomor satu dan jadi menantu idaman mertua.

Awalnya pas panitia formasi pertama, Sakura belum join. Baru deh pas event 'PeekNic' ini buka Oprec (Open Recruitment) panitia lah, Sakura gabung dan jadi kordiv pubdok (Publikasi Dokumentasi) karena kordiv pubdok belum ada yang ngisi.

Berawal dari chatting di group line, conversation mereka pun berujung dengan personal message yang gak penting. Yakali pdkt masa bahas inflasi dan politik diskonto, kan enggak juga. Di setiap rapat mereka itu mesti duduk berdua, ya ngomong-ngomong biasa sih. Sampe akhirnya Sasuke mulai ngerasa kalo Sakura itu cewe harus ia dapetin.

Jadi berbekal informasi dari Naruto, dia pun bener-bener serius mepet Sakura. Apalagi pas Naruto bilang gini, "Sakura itu banyak yang ngedeketin, sayangnya dia suka gak peka aja. Makanya lo kudu pinter ngakalinnya, jangan cuma ipk lo tinggi tapi urusan ginian ga bisa" ya si Sasuke rada dongkol karena Naruto njelasin udah kaya yang penting-penting bgt. Dikira dia awam banget apa deketin cewe. Ya tapi emang sih, pengalaman Naruto lebih kaya daripada dirinya yang padahal ganteng ini.

Nah, pernah suatu ketika Sasuke pulang malem gara-gara tugasnya belum beres. Terus dia mau ke pos satpam untuk ngambil titipan Naruto yang ketinggalan. Lah kebetulan ketemu Sakura lagi nungguin jemputan. Mukanya bete abis di depan laptop, di samping laptop Sakura ada tugas maketnya yang Sasuke nilai udah keren banget. Sapa, gak, sapa, gak, sapa aja deh.

"Nunggu jemputan Ra?" Sakuranya noleh kaget, tapi terus dia nyobain senyum dan ngangguk walaupun lagi bete. Lucu juga ini anak kalo lagi bete. Untung Sasuke gak punya inner devil yg malah mancing kemarahan Sakura, jadi dia diem bentar ngeliat apa yang Sakura kerjain. Dan ternyata yang Sakura kerjain itu desain pamflet buat event PeekNic itu sob! Ya si Sasuke kepo dong.

"Itu pamflet lo semua yg ngerjain? Anggota lo pada kemana?" si Sasuke menempati kursi kosong disebelah Sakura.

"Iya, anggota gue mah pada gak tanggap semua" Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk, dia ngerti sekarang kenapa Sakura bete.

"Manalagi di group chat divisi setiap gue ngasih intruksi cuma di read doang," Sasuke diem, dan merhatiin Sakura yang lagi bertopang dagu dan masih bete ngeliat layar laptopnya.

"Apa mereka lupa kalo line punya fitur bisa ngeliat berapa banyak yg baca chat gue? Mereka niat gak sih ikut kepanitiaan?" Sasuke masih diem, aslinya pengen senyum tuh gara-gara Sakura lucu abis kalo lagi bete. Tapi disatu sisi dia kasian juga ngeliat Sakura begini. "Tuh kan, gue jadi marah-marah ke lo. Maaf ya"

Sasuke gakuat lagi buat gak senyum, "Santai. Gue temenin sampe lo dijemput deh." Ahelah Sas, modus lo nyet. Sakura sempet nolak, tapi Sasukenya maksa. Ya masa Sasuke tega biarin gebetannya sendirian (walaupun ada Pak Atip) di pos satpam malem-malem. Akhirnya mereka saling diem gitu, mau ngasih advice kayanya nambahin tingkat kebetean Sakura. Jadi Sasuke milih diem. Menyisakan suara dangdut academy sebagai backsound mereka, karena Pak Atip yang biasanya jaga malem emang doyan nonton begituan.

"Suka nonton beginian gak dek?" tanya Pak Atip ke Sasuke.

"Gak terlalu suka dangdut Pak," dalem ati mah aslinya udah gondok si Sasuke. Yaelah ngapain nonton begituan, Pak. Manalagi mau mepet cewe, backsoundnya dangdut ahelah.

Pas Pak Atip lagi nyoba basa-basi bareng si Sasuke dengan membela bahwa dangdut adalah genre yang paling enak, dia denger Sakura ngedumel gitu begitu abis liat hpnya.

"Kenapa Ra?" Tanya Sasuke kalem.

"Abang gue gak bisa jemput nih, yamasa gak bilang dari tadi. Tau gini kan bisa pake grab" Sakura makin bete. Buset dah, gimana cara bikin dia ceria lagi sih.

"Yaudah bareng gue aja,"

"Nanti gerepotin lo lagi, gapapa deh pake grab aja gue" ya emang si Sasuke dasarnya keras kepala jadi dia langsung bawa maket Sakura ke mobilnya.

"Ini udah malem kali Ra, kamu kan anak perempuan." mampus lo Ra. Sasuke napa bisa lembut gitu. Biasanya sih Sakura bakal keukeuh kalo dia bisa pulang aman, nyaman, tentram, dan sendirian pake grab karena supir grabnya pada baek. Sayang, kali ini yang nawarin tumpangan gratis adalah Sasuke. Salah satu cowo yang termasuk dalam daftar cogan kampus. Mana bisa dia nolak ampe nyolot-nyolot kaya biasanya? Yang ada juga sujud syukur dalem ati.

Akhirnya setelah pamitan ke Pak Atip mobil Sasuke cabut dari kampus. Bagi Sakura, mobil Sasuke cukup rapi. Gak kaya mobil temen-temen cowonya yang lebih mirip ruangan kosan daripada mobil. Ya setdah semua baju, celana, dan hal yg berbau pria lainnya ada di kursi belakang. Tapi kalo mobil Sasuke sih, paling di kursi belakangnya dia cuman ada jaket fakultas, jas almamater, buku Materials Engineering Science Processing dan beberapa proposal sponsorship.

"Minum dulu, biar gak bete" Sasuke nyodorin air mineral yang selalu ia sediain buat anak-anak yang kadang suka nebeng mobilnya. Terutama sih Naruto.

"Emang keliatan banget ya?" Sasuke cuman ngangguk, terus fokus nyetir. Tapi tiba-tiba dia kepikiran harus ngelakuin sesuatu biar waktu bersama si Sakuranya ini bisa rada lama.

"Eh gue laper, makan dulu yuk" wah si anying kalo disuruh modus ya... jago emang.

Kemudian Sakura nengok jam tangan yang dia pake, "Gue juga laper sih, tapi ini gue masih mau-"

"Bentar aja kali," Sasuke motong, yamasa Sakura ga peka sih kalo di pepet? Tapi begitu Sasuke pamer senyuman penentram kokoro yang jarang ia perlihatkan yang menyiratkan sebuah permohonan, Sakura tau dia emang udah lupa cara nolak ini anak gimana.

"Enaknya dimana Ra?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada nasi padang langganan gue deket rental ps. Tapi kita harus puter balik" Tanpa banyak bacot Sasuke nurutin apa yang Sakura bilang. Dia ngikutin intruksinya Sakura, dan akhirnya sampe juga. Sayang banget, pas udah sampe, warung nasi padangnya malah tutup.

"Wah, pasti udah abis tuh"

"Rame banget emang?" tanya Sasuke lagi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan. Pas Sasuke tanya gitu, Sakuranya kaya ngelemparin tatapan yang 'gila lo? beneran?'

"Lo gak pernah makan disana? Wah parah lo, disana itu ya rendangnya enak banget. Baru jam 5 sore aja udah ludes. Ah lo tongkrongannya di kafe kafe mahal mulu pasti" canda Sakura. Sasuke cuman diem, dengerin Sakura ngoceh. Rasanya dia seneng banget dengerin Sakura kaya gitu, dan kayanya doi udah ga bete lagi.

"Kapan-kapan deh, gue ajak lo kesana bareng. Rendangnya enak banget lho, ga boong" eh eh, bentar, ini cewe ngajakin Sasuke kesana bareng? berdua gitu? lampu ijo dong. Ternyata Sakura lebih peka gini.

"Jadi lo ngajak gue nge-date di warung nasi padang?" goda Sasuke langsung sambil masang senyum cakep yang sukses membuat kokoro tidak tenang.

Lah Sakura malah kaya yang gugup tuh. "Ya kan, maksud gue kan... lo gapernah kesana tuh padahal rendangnya enak bgt jadi kita bisa kesana bareng"

"Kita?" kata Sasuke yg makin gencar masang senyum cakepnya. Ampun dah, inner Sakura sekarang lagi mimisan tau Sas. Meler-meler gak karuan.

"Apaan sih Sas, orang cuma makan di warung nasi padang juga" sebel gatau bales apa, Sakura malah mukul bahu Sasuke.

"Canda kali, sampe salting gitu."

"Salting apaan? Gue biasa aja kok."

"Emang Tsundere ya lo, Ra."

"Apa tadi lo bilang?"

"Gapapa. Lo cantik." wah asem, Sasuke gatau kali ya muka Sakura udah sama warnanya kaya kepiting rebus.

Akhirnya malam itu, mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam dengan burger mekdi di mobil sambil nerusin perjalanan. Bareng obrolan singkat mereka dan lantunan musik dari band lawas amerika.

Semenjak saat itu, Sakura jadi tau kebiasaan kecil Sasuke kalo lagi nyetir. Dia bakalan nyanyi dikit-dikit ngikutin lagu yang mereka denger sambil jari-jarinya ngetuk kemudi sesuai irama. Sakura juga jadi tau, kalo Sasuke itu sebenernya lembut kok sama perempuan. Gak kaya apa yang selama ini dia denger dari forum gosipnya Uzumaki Karin yang bilang kalo Sasuke itu walaupun ganteng dan cool tapi jutek abis. Sakura sih bisa ngomong gitu karena untuk pertamakalinya, malam itu, Sasuke minjemin jaket fakultas kesayangannya gara-gara Sakura cuman pake kaos lengan pendek.

"Pake dulu aja, menggigil gitu masa masih nolak"

tbc

.

.

bagian akhir-akhir terinspirasi dari cerita di akun lokal favorit gue tuh, hayo yg bisa tebak akun lokal siapa? btw gue bikin cerita ini buat seneng seneng dan gesrek berjamaah. Jadi maafin kalo eyd dan penggunaan bahasa gue bobrok bgt di fic ini:_)))) terus ada yg janggal dari chap ini gak? kadang pas nulis gue suka bingung dan ada aja bagian yg janggal wkwk.

btw next chap tentang Sasuke nembak Sakura dulu ya.

oya, mind to review this trash guys? 


	3. Ha?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

2\. Ha?

.

Butuh 3 bulan buat bikin acara kaya PeekNic ini bisa terselenggarakan. Dan butuh 3 bulan juga buat Sasuke bertahan dengan kondisi kode-kodean gak jelas bareng Sakura. Dalam kurun waktu segitu, bagi Sasuke cukuplah buat kenal Sakura kaya gimana.

Sakura bakal seneng banget kalo diajak ke toko buku atau toko art supply. Dia juga bakalan girang kalo dipertemukan dengan warung nasi padang langganannya yg deket rental ps itu. Sakura suka banget dengerin lagu lewat earphone-nya kalo dia lagi ngerjain maket, band lokal favoritnya sih barasuara. Dan Sakura itu, dia cewe yang pantang nyerah. Ya contohnya pas anggota pubdok pada gak tanggap, dia berhasil nyelesain hal itu dengan bicara baik-baik bareng mereka walaupun butuh proses yg gak singkat. Itu, bikin Sasuke makin kagum sama dia.

Sewaktu Hari-H Sasuke pengen banget tuh ngobrol sama dia, sayang dari pagi-sore Sakura sibuk gitu sama kameranya. Selain itu, Sasuke juga sama sibuknya sih. Dia harus terus berkutat sama hpnya buat ngubungin bintang tamu dan jemput mereka bareng anak translog. Baru deh pas malem, mereka kebagian free time. Mereka kaya jalan berdua gitu kan abis dari ruang panitia.

"Eh btw gimana tadi? Berhasil foto bareng idolanya?" sindir Sakura.

"Udah gue jadiin lockscreen," Sasuke nunjukin iphonenya ke Sakura. Terus Sakura main serobot aja sambil ketawa.

"Senyum dikit kek, bareng idolanya juga."

"Itu udah senyum,"

"Mana ada, ini kaya komdis yg sok galak di depan maba." Mereka berhenti di area kosong paling belakang buat nonton itu konser. Terus Sasuke izin gitu kan sama Sakura,

"Tunggu disini, jangan ngilang" Sakuranya cuman ngangguk terus mainin hp Sasuke yang masih ditangannya. Sakura bersyukur banget Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang suka ngasih password di segala aplikasi yang dia punya di hpnya, jadi dia bisa leluasa ngapain aja. Eh bukan berarti dia lancang juga, Sakura antipati banget buka privasi orang kaya buka chat atau sms mereka. Paling banter sih buka galeri fotonya. Saat dia asik senyam-senyum sendiri gegara nemuin foto masa kecilnya Sasuke, yang punya hp dateng bawa alas tartan yg disediain panitia buat pengunjung yg datang. Karena acara ini pake konsep piknik, jadi pengunjung nonton konser dengan duduk lesehan gitu.

"Bahagia banget,"

"Abis lo bikin gemes, nyokap lo pengen banget punya anak perempuan ya?" kata Sakura saat dia liat foto Sasuke berusia 3tahunan lagi ditali rambutnya pake karet disana-sini.

"Sekarang masih gemesin?" Sakura ketawa sambil ngerutin alis.

"Mulai deh," kemudian mereka duduk bareng dan Sasuke nyodorin satu cup kopi yang ia beli di stand anak danus.

"Makasih loh," kata Sakura.

Terus ada jeda yang bikin suasana hening banget. Apalagi panggung masih sepi, belum ada band yg tampil.

"Sas?"

"Hn?"

"Sedih gak ini bakal kelar? Kangen gawe bareng anak anak deh gue," Sasuke diem karena tau Sakura belum selesai bicara.

"Kangen ikutan ngurusin properti, kangen anak-anak pubdok yang malesnya minta ampun. Aaaa kangen deh pokoknya,"

"Setiap gue ikut kepanitiaan, akhir-akhirnya pasti mellow gini. Lo gak ya? Yaiyalah enggak, cowo mana ada-"

"Siapa bilang?" potong Sasuke langsung.

"Lo seneng banget kayanya ngambil kesimpulan sendiri ya," tambahnya, bikin Sakura natap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Sebaliknya Sasuke juga natap balik Sakura, dia merhatiin Sakura yang malem itu masih pake rok item selutut sama kaos panitia yang sama kaya yang Sasuke pake. Terus Sasukenya menghela nafas panjang gitu kan.

Diapun membuka kemeja flanel yang dia jadiin sebagai outer, terus nyampirin ke badan kecil Sakura.

"Suka banget kedinginan ya, Ra?"

"Kalo gue kedinginan kan ada lo Sas yang ngasih pinjeman jaket," canda Sakura sambil ketawa.

"Jadi gue cuman tukang ngasih pinjeman jaket?" Si Sasuke pura-pura ngambek.

"Jangan ngambek dong, jelek tau" Sakura nyenggol lengan Sasuke pake pipinya tanpa canggung. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke balik normal lagi wajahnya, kali ini lebih serius.

"Ra?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi pacar gue, mau?"

"Ha?" Mereka saling tatapan lagi akhirnya.

"Jadi pacar gue."

Ha?

Ha?

Ha?

Gitu aja terus Ra sampe iklan marjan tamat.

To be honest, dia peka kok kalo Sasuke ngirim too much kode as he can ke dia tapi dia juga gak nyangka Sasuke bakal nembak secepet ini. Mau gak mau dia gelagapan. Gila aja lo, mending Sakura presentasi di depan Pak Orochimaru yang galak itu deh daripada ditembak tiba-tiba gini. Manalagi si Sasuke gapake intro. Ah sialun.

"Ke.. kenapa gue? Bukannya lo pasangan gaynya Naruto?" Terkutuklah bibir Sakura malam itu. Kenapa pake ada kalimat pasangan gay-nya sih. Sumpah deh Sakura gak berniat buat bilang gitu, tapi gimana dong udah terlanjur.

"Maksud gue bukan kaya gitu... maksud gue..." Sasuke ngedengernya cuma tersenyum geli. Yaampun Sakura kenapa makin bikin gemes sih kalo lagi gugup. Persetan dia mau dikata pasangan gay-nya Naruto juga asal yg bilang Sakura, dia mah rela.

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, ya, kenapa dulu?" kata Sakura sok-sokan nge-test.

"Emang kalo udah cinta perlu banget pake alasan?"

"Basi tau gak, Sas." bilang basi tapi senyam-senyum lo akhirnya Ra. Ahelah elo deh yg basi. Mereka masih senyam-senyum sampe akhirnya Sasuke buka suara lagi.

"Selama 3 bulan ini ada 3 hal yang gue pikirin terus. Tugas, event ini dan lo, Ra." Sakura-nya diem.

"Jadi pacar gue ya?" terus Sakuranya malah ketawa sambil nyubit pinggang Sasuke sampe dia kesakitan gitu kan.

"Ih nyebelin banget," kata Sakura terus kabur sambil make kemeja flanel Sasuke yang kebesaran.

"Jadi gimana, Ra?" langkah Sakura berhenti saat denger suara Sasuke yang rada lantang. Wajahnya merah, makin merah lagi saat dia natap wajah Sasuke sambil ngangguk. Setdah, Sakura kalo lagi salting minta diceburin ke empang emang.

Begitu Sakuranya ngilang tapi ninggalin Sasuke dengan kepastian, Sasukenya cuma tersenyum tipis. Dia balik lagi duduk di tempatnya, dan nikmatin band yang lagi tampil sendirian. Yaelah baru juga jadian, ini kenapa malah nonton sendirian sih Sas? Gini amat lo.

.

.

Acara selesai jam 11, tapi para panitia baru bisa pulang jam 1. Sasuke sih udah biasa tidur telat, kadang kalau nugas bisa gak tidur seharian. Tapi entah kenapa dia cape banget abis ngurusin event itu. Akhirnya dia pulang ke kosan karena capek nyetir sampe rumah. Sasuke emang ngekos, tapi tempat kos-kosannya cuma buat transit kalo dia lagi cape kaya gini.

Baru dia rebahan di kasur saat handphone di sakunya bunyi, dari Sakura. Habis dia nembak itu cewe, Sakura nya ngilang kaya di telan bumi, manalagi masih pake kemeja flanel Sasuke. Buset salting aja ribet harus ada kabur-kaburan.

(Line)

Sakura: Udh pulang?

Sasuke: Balik ke kosan. Kamu kemana tadi?

Sakura: Ada urusan:(

Sasuke: Urusan apa salting doang?

Sakura: paan deh

Sasuke: Gimana tadi nyetirnya, aman?

Sakura: Iyahuhu tp tadi sempet mau nyenggol mobil sebelah waktu ngeluarin dari parkiran

Sasuke: Salah siapa ngilang, mana line-ku cuma di read

Sakura: HEHEHEHEmaaf bgt. Besok aku traktir mcflurry deh

Sasuke: Itu sih kesukaan kamu

Sakura: Perasaan semua orang suka mcflurry

Sasuke: Tapi aku sukanya kamu

Sakura: Ye serah.

Sasuke: Besok bawa mobil lagi?

Sakura: Enggak, udah mau dipakek Kak Sasori ke luar kota

Sasuke: Aku jemput jam 9 ya

Sakura: Siap bos. Eh tapi mampir ke gramedia dulu boleh gak? Mau beli copic baru

Sasuke: Oke

Sakura: Makasih sayang

Sasuke: Sayang nih?

Sakura: Sorry typo

Sasuke: Ngales lo receh, Ra

Sakura: Bodo

Sakura: Udah cepet tidur, kurang tidur jadi gak ganteng lagi lo mukanya

Sasuke: Iya sayang

Sakura: Ha!

Sasuke: Bau, Ra

Chat terakhir Sasuke gak di read, palingan udah teler si Sakura. Iya, Sakura, pacar Sasuke. Yang abis ini bakal bikin cewe sekampus patah hati.

tbc.

.

makasih udah review this trash ya gaiss! terharu:_) hmm baru update sekarang karena lupa mau update masa:( manalagi gue sendiri ga puas sama chap ini huhuuu

anw, ada yg udah nonton now you see me 2? hh pasti kebanyakan pada nonton conjuring:_) padahal dave franco makin ganteng astagaaa. lo semua harus nonton now you see me 2 deh, ya walaupun gak ada isla fisher sih.

jadi, berminat review lagi? 


	4. Awal Mula

3.1 Awal Mula

Mari kembali pada masa-masa awal semester empat. Saat event PeekNic masih buka _Oprec_. Siang itu Sasuke lagi sendirian di kantin teknik, makan siangnya udah abis menyisakan sebotol teh favoritnya yang sesekali ia minum. Jari-jarinya gak bisa berhenti buat scrolling hpnya sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Dan lo tau gak, dia sibuk ngapain? Enggak, kali ini dia gak lagi sibuk scrolling group chat angkatan. Bukan pula cari bahan tugas, karena siang ini dia lagi scrolling instagramnya Haruno Sakura sembari berdoa agar tidak kepencet tombol suka di setiap foto Sakura.

Awalnya sih iseng buka explore instagram, eh taunya ada foto Naruto yang diupload sama akun ignya pers mahasiswa _which is_ unit-nya Sakura. Nah, di caption foto itulah akun tersebut ngetag seseorang dengan username hsakura. Yaudah deh berakhir begini.

Isi instagram Sakura sih kebanyakan hasil fotografinya. Beberapa diantaranya itu foto dari berbagai galeri pameran seni. Ada juga foto Sakura yang full body, yang ala-ala ootd gitu lho. Cantik sih, tapi Sasuke paling suka foto Sakura yang ini nih. Foto Sakura yang lagi sendirian dengan latar belakang acara nikahan sodaranya. Rambutnya ia sanggul rendah, terus pake kebaya warna silver. Model kebayanya biasa aja, tapi gatau kenapa bikin Sasuke mesem-mesem dalem ati. Sampe gasadar kalo jempolnya tergelincir hingga muncul gambar hati berkali-kali.

Lah?

Lah?

Anjrit.

Goblok.

Bangsyad.

Manalagi itu foto ada dibawah-bawah.

Ketauan kalo lagi stalking dong bor.

Goblok emang.

Dan Sasuke bersumpah kalau hari ini dia telah melakukan kegoblokan untuk pertamakalinya. Eh gak pertamakalinya juga ding. Dia kan pernah ngompol di celana pas pertamakali masuk TK. Eh tapi itu kan udah lama banget. Eh anjrit itu ga penting kampret. Yang penting itu, dia harus apa abis ini?

.

.

.

.

Localized

by goodbyesummer

.

.

.

.

Kali ini kelas Sakura udah selesai tapi masih aja studio buat ngelarin tugasnya, dan sekarang ia sedang menikmati waktu berfoto bareng temen-temen kuliahnya pake kamera analog baru milik Tenten.

"Pake analog asik juga sih. Tapi gue pengen kamera mirrorless dari bahula. Sumpah bikin ngiler, apalagi ngeliat orang-orang yang banyak make. Tapi rada miris liat orang di ig pake kamera mirrorless tapi cuma dipake selfie doang." Keluh Sakura sambil bertopang dagu.

"Minta aja ke bokap lo, atau ke abang lo yang cakep." Kata Tenten enteng.

"Yee dikira harga mirrorless macem permen limaratus dapet tiga apa. Ya gak segampang itu kali." Baru Tenten akan membalas perkataan Sakura saat Shikamaru, teman angkatannya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ra, lo dicari ama Gaara. Dia nungguin di depan."

"Hah?"

"Bisa gak sih gausah pake hah mulu, Ra. Cepet samperin, dia nungguin tuh." Selepas itu Sakura dengan bingung meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Gaara kesini? Ngapain?

Keluar dari pintu studio, Sakura mendapati seorang pria tengah berdiri sembari bersender di dinding. Ia memanggul tasnya di bahu kiri sementara tangan kanannya memegang benda panjang berselimut kain hitam.

"Gaara? Ngapain?"

"Kata lo mau pinjem tripod?"

"Oo ooh. Oke thanks eh tapi ngapain harus kesini segala sih? Gedung seni rupa ke sini kan jauh, gak chat gue juga. Tau gini kan gue yang ke sana." Kata Sakura yang meraih benda panjang itu dari tangan Gaara.

"Entar lo lagi yang repot. Lagian kaya yang lo bilang, gedung kita kan jauh."

"Lo tuh ya, masih aja suka bolak-balikin kata orang tau ga." Sakura tersenyum hendak meraih rambut Gaara dengan mengacaknya pelan.

"Udah makan siang belum? Makan yuk! Gue ada rekomendasi tempat baru nih." Tawar Gaara yang menatap Sakura seolah penuh harap. Ya apa boleh buat deh, lagian perut Sakura juga laper gini.

"Ntar ya gue taruh ini dulu. Sekalian ngambil tas."

Sakura kenal Gaara udah dari SMA, temen satu eskul jurnalistik. Eh sekarang se kampus, ya meskipun Gaara gak ikut unit pers lagi. Yang bikin mereka klop selain hobi fotografi adalah minat mereka terhadap pameran seni rupa. Apalagi Gaara yang jadi anak seni murni, yaudah deh tuh sampe lupa jam kalo mereka lagi pergi ke galeri pameran.

Mereka sampai di sebuah warung sederhana yang ramenya luar biasa. Kata Gaara tempat ini jual mie ayam enak banget sampe harus ngantri 50 meter panjangnya. Untung-untung ini gaperlu pake ngantri ampe 50 meter walaupun yang makan disini bejibun sih. Sembari menunggu Gaara memesankan makanan, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari tas punggung yang ia bawa. Matanya menatap layar ponselnya bosan, sampe dia ngeliat notifikasi instagramnya yang terbaru.

sasuke23 like your photo. (10m ago)

sasuke23 like your photo. (10m ago)

sasuke23 like your photo. (11m ago)

sasuke23 like your photo. (11m ago)

Sasuke? Kaya pernah denger deh. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Rasa penasarannya meluap hingga ia sesegera mungkin membuka profil Sasuke.

Foto profil Sasuke berupa seorang siluet pria dari belakang yang tengah berdiri di atas tebing. Jumlah followersnya ribuan, buset anak femes dia nih. Display namenya bilang kalo nama panjangnya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan bio-nya bilang, "Teknik Material 87 KI"

KI? Konoha Institute? Lah sekampus ama dia dong.

Sakura kembali meneliti postingan instagramnya. Yaelah ini isinya napa alam semua coba. Sakura kembali scrolling ke bawah sampe nemu foto banyak orang pake setelan formal di sebuah restoran, kayanya itu keluarga besarnya deh. Sakura kembali scrolling dan menemukan satu foto yang pemilik akun nampak dengan jelas. Ada foto dua cowo pake jaket himpunan fakultas mesin dengan caption,

'partner in crime.'

589 suka

47 komentar

sooigetchu : tak terpisahkan hingga maut menjemput, tsaah.

jug_0 : sakit mata liat username lo ~sooigetchu

sooigetchu : ywd gausa diketik napa nyet, repot amat idup law ~jug_0

naruto_u : yaelah, lo lagi – lo lagi Sas.

itachiu : cie jodoh emg g kmn.

obitouchiha : wah ini almamater om dulu, makin keren aja skrg

madaraswag : Madara swag, madara madara swag.

itachiu : Ini sp bikin akun instagramnya si mbah?!

sasuke23 : Kerjaannya ponakan lo, siapa lagi ~kentouuu

kentouuu : Hal ini didasarkan atas perintah mbah karena beliau juga ingin terkenal dan jadi selebgram yang bisa ngerapp. Fyi, akun mbah ini dikelolah oleh staff khusus pengurus keluarga besar uchiha. ~itachiu

itachiu : bapaknya kemana sih, anaknya kok bisa begini ~shisui_uchiha

shisui_uchiha : biarkan anak2ku berkreasi. Lu sirik ae, nikah sono kerja mulu. dsr bujang lapuk ~itachiu

Mereka foto dengan background monumen ikonik kampus. Cowo yang satunya dia kenal, itu Naruto. Sementara yang satunya lagi, yang rambutnya item itu... OH! Inget. Dia kan yang nemenin Naruto waktu itu pas pemotretan di sekre pers! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura mencet tombol follow. Ya biasa sih dia, kenal dikit udah main follow aja di instagram. Ya namanya juga menjalin _networking_ kan.

Selepas itu, Gaara datang dengan dua mangkuk mi ayam. Membuyarkan pikiran Sakura atas notifikasi yang ia terima siang ini tanpa tahu kalau hal tersebut menjadi titik awal bagi pertemuan kecil Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke gak pernah percaya yang namanya kebetulan akan membentuk sebuah pola. Baginya, kebetulan yauda kebetulan aja. Cuma selingan yang gak perlu diperhatikan lebih jauh. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena kebetulan itu benar-benar membentuk sebuah pola, karena dia dipertemukan kembali dengan Haruno Sakura di auditorium B4. Dia terlambat, rapat dimulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Membuatnya harus mengambil tempat di paling atas. Jauh dari Sasuke.

Sumpah deh, dia enggak tau kalau Sakura ikut Oprec kegiatan ini. Ya mana dia tau juga sih, orang dia bukan siapa-siapanya. Bego emang. Selama rapat berlangsung Sasuke cuma menopang dagu bosan, sebenernya bagian yang paling ia enggak sukai dari kepantiaan adalah ikut rapat begini ini. Dia tuh pengennya bergerak langsung ke lapangan. Ya walaupun dia tau action tanpa perencanaan itu sama aja kaya bunuh diri.

Rapat berlangsung selama satu setengah jam. Beberapa anak udah keluar dari ruangan, termasuk Sasuke yang segera menyusul mereka.

"Gak tau gue kalo bakal ada lo. Btw inget gue kan?" Seseorang nyamperin dia begitu Sasuke hendak mengenakan kembali kemeja flanelnya yang ia lepas sehingga menyisakan kaos berwarna hitam.

"Sakura?" Yaelah parah deh kalo Sasuke gak inget. Masa iya ranking satu parallel pas SMA ga bisa nginget nama satu cewe doang, kan cemen. Manalagi masa iya doi lupa kalo doi pernah stalking tombol like di fotonya? Parah sih kalo ampe amnesia.

"Hm. Foto-foto lo keren ya di instagram, pake kamera apa?" Tanya Sakura yang bikin Sasuke inget kejadian kapan hari. Yang bikin Sasuke nge-like beberapa foto Sakura gegera satu foto doang yang gak sengaja kena like. Jempol dia kegedean bgt si, tai emang.

"Kamera hp doang, foto lo juga keren."

"Masih belajar sih, tapi thanks." Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari auditorium.

"Btw gue kira lo anak mesin gara-gara klop banget ama Naruto." Imbuh Sakura.

"Bukan, gue ambil teknik material. Kenal Naruto udah dari orok gue, kalo lo kenal Naruto dari kapan?" Anjir lah Sas, lo udah tau kali ngapain nanya lagi. Kekurangan topik abis dah.

"Pas jadi maba, dia sekelompok bareng gue."

"Oh."

Mereka masih berjalan beriringan melewati selasar kampus gedung B.

"Lo kenapa ngambil material? Kayanya asing banget ditelinga gue jurusan lo haha." Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas, Sasuke kegantengan njir. Dia gabisa ngeliat lama-lama, bisa-bisa malah jatuh hati cuman gegara tampang dia.

"Awalnya gue pengen masuk KI tanpa tau mau pilih apaan, terus ngerasa cocok aja di material. Kalo, lo?"

"Kenapa gue ngambil arsitekur?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jadi gue daftar FK kan di kampus sebelah, taunya ga dapet. Dapetnya disini, yaudah gue jalanin aja."

"Jadi lo terpaksa?" Kata Sasuke penasaran, semakin penasaran ketika jawaban Sakura berupa gelengan kepala.

"Gimana ya jelasinnya,kadang tuh kenyataan emang gak sesuai ekspektasi kan. Dan kalo udah gitu, yang bisa lo lakuin apa coba? Cuma nerima kan? Jadi itu yang gue lakuin sekarang."

"Kenapa gak pilih farmasi disini?"

"Pengennya gue FK disana, terus sama abang gue disaranin pilihannya di KI arsitektur. Yaudah haha."

"Terus kenapa lo gak nyoba FK lagi taun sebelumnya?"

"Dan biarin waktu setaun lebih gue gak ada artinya? Emang sih awalnya setengah hati gue ngejalanin kehidupan gue di kampus, butuh perjuangan banget sumpah. Tapi makin kesini gue justru membuat zona nyaman gue yang baru. Ya walaupun hectic nugas tiap hari, tapi kuliah kan dimana-mana emang gitu. Iya kan, Sas?" Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam.

Hari ini, jawaban-jawaban yang Sakura lontarkan itu seolah membuat Sasuke ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

.

Di rapat selanjutnya, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan melewati selasar gedung B. Mereka lagi-lagi ngomongin hal-hal random. Mulai isu kampus sampe tempat wisata alam yang baru dibuka untuk umum. Sakura akan kembali pamitan pergi ke perpustakaan yang ada di dekat gedung B sementara Sasuke memilih untuk berlalu ke parkiran seperti pertemuan di rapat pertama mereka kemarin. Dan semenjak hari itu, mulai deh tuh mereka ngelakuin personal chit-chat di line.

Pada rapat ketiga, Sasuke datang terlambat. Sangat terlambat malah, karena dia ngeliat sekarang udah jam 3 padahal rapat panitia udah dimulai dari sejam yang lalu. Itu karena dia masih harus nyari Dosen Orochimaru yang suka ngilang buat ngumpulin laporan. Sumpah coba kalo bukan dosen udah dia tebas deh pake jurus karatenya, ngeselin amat. Eh, becanda ding, ntar Sasuke gak lulus-lulus lagi.

Rapat selesai, padahal Sasuke baru duduk di kursi ruangan cuma lima belas menit. Ahela maunya sih ga dateng, tapi ntar dinyinyirin temen-temennya walaupun dia cuma ngelakuin kesalahan sebiji kacang ijo. Manalagi kata _project officer_ nya rapat kali ini harus dateng semua lagi. Kalo udah begitu sih bisa timbul fitnah kaya yang dia disangka pasangan gaynya Naruto. Mulut anak Konoha ini kan mulut-mulut terdepan buat ngegosip. Ya terpaksa deh mau ga mau nyempetin dateng rapat.

Tapi tau gak, sejak tadi, ternyata ada hal yang lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan dari apapun bagi Sasuke. Dan itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia enggak tau kenapa Sakura harus banget ia lirik sesekali sejak di auditorium, dan juga ia enggak tau kenapa ia harus banget jalan berdua gini menyusuri selasar gedung B lagi.

"Iya, temen gue di teknik material juga pernah bilang kalo pak Orochimaru itu susah banget ditemui." Kata Sakura begitu Sasuke bilang alesan dia telat tadi. Mereka lagi-lagi jalan berdua melewati selasar gedung B.

"Temen lo?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya kepo.

"Iya, Lee, temen SMA. Tau dia kan? Yang rambutnya lucu itu lho." Sasuke terdiam sembari mencari sosok Lee di dalam pikirannya. Hingga muncul gambaran pria yang berpakaian serba hijau, berponi... dan setiap helai rambutnya tampak basah. Awalnya sih Sasuke pikir itu keringet(ya kan Lee hiperaktif bgt), tapi ternyata itu pomade njir. Kayanya pomade sekilo dia abisin sendiri deh. Tapi bentar, lucu? Yakin dia denger kata lucu terucap dari bibir Sakura?

"Hayo, mikir yang engga-enggak ya? Mukanya begitu amat, Sas. Gitu-gitu dia baik lho."

"Gitu-gitu? Lo kan yang mikir dia gitu-gitu?"

"Eh? Napa jadi gue sih? Abis muka lo kaya yang _shock_ gitu sih. Gue bilangin ya, meskipun dia beda dari yang lain—"

"Nah kan, lo yang bilang dia beda."

"Ih, gak gitu maksud gue." Sasuke menyeringai saat ia merasakan cubitan Sakura di lengan kirinya. Mungkin ngejahilin Sakura harus ia tambah di daftar hobi terbarunya.

"Gak ke perpus lagi, Ra?"

"Enggak ah, males."

"Lo bawa motor?" Tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura masih ngikutin dia ke parkiran

"Enggak, gue masih kaya anak sd tau. Masih antar jemput." Sakura tertawa sejenak.

"Yaudah bareng gue, lo mau kemana abis ini?"

"Mau _hunting_ foto, tapi hari ini gue bareng temen gue kok." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, selepas itu ia kembali membuka suara.

" Tuh dia udah nunggu. Gue duluan ya, daaaah." Mata Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura. Bagaimana langkah gadis itu berhenti dan kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum kepada lawan bicaranya. Bagaimana Sakura mengacak rambut pria itu sembari tertawa renyah. Temannya seorang pria, dan mereka, tampak sangat-sangat akrab.

Interaksi mereka jelas berbeda dari apa yang Sasuke lihat ketika Sakura mengobrol dengan panita-panita PeekNic. Beda ketika Sasuke ngelihat Sakura lagi ngobrol ama Naruto kaya di sekre pers waktu itu. Sasuke juga bisa ngeliat bagaimana si pria menatap Sakura begitu dalam, begitu berperasaan. Seharusnya ia biasa aja dong ngeliat itu semua. Secara mereka cuma temenan doang gitu. Tapi gatau kenapa perasaan aneh yang mengganjal. Mengetahui fakta kalau Sakura deket ama cowo lain kok jadi sendu gini ya. Ada perasaan enggak rela yang diam-diam menyusup seperti hawa dingin malam hari.

Ingatannya kembali pada waktu sebelum hari ini. Coba Sasuke menolak ajakan Naruto saat itu, mungkin dia gak bakal ketemu Sakura. Enggak bakal stalking akun instagramnya. Enggak bakal tau kalau Sakura adik dari temen kakaknya. Atau juga tentang Sakura yang ternyata gabung dalam kepanitiaan PeekNic secara tiba-tiba ini, Sasuke juga gak bakal jalan bareng sambil ngobrol lewat selasar kampus kalo dia dan Sakura enggak saling tau sebelumnya. Hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang Sakura dan Sasuke seolah merujuk pada satu titik. Satu titik yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan pada dirinya sendiri sejak lama.

Tentang apa yang ia cari selama ini.

Jadi, ketika Sasuke sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari di hangatnya senja dia enggak boleh membiarkannya lepas gitu aja. Enggak boleh semua kebetulan itu berakhir dengan sia-sia. Sehingga satu solusi yang ia punya saat ini adalah, memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya ia perjuangkan.

-TBC-

A/N: Yeee akhirnya fic ini update! Maaf kl adegan cheesynya kurang tuk chapter ini y wgwgwg tidak menyangka banyak yang suka, kan aku jadinya terharu:') Belum bisa bales review kalian satu2 nih huhu tapi thanks a lot guys, u rock!

Btw kadang tuh kebanyakan orang suka melewatkan momen/kesempatan yg telah disediakan ya. Nyadarnya baru pas nanti, kaya coba aja gue dulu gue ambil tindakan ini atau coba aja gue dulu seenggaknya mencoba biar gak nyesel karena gak ngambil resiko sama sekali. Rasanya tuh nyesek gitu lho pas sadar kalo lo tuh sebenernya sedekat itu dengan impian lo, tapi lo nya yang gak sadar waktu itu haha. Paham ga? Oke kayanya cuma gue yg paham. /cry

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan aja deh ya:)


End file.
